


Một chút hương vị của tình yêu

by Totoroo



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroo/pseuds/Totoroo
Summary: Soowon đã tự tay hủy hoại tình cảm của hắn dành cho Yona. Và giờ đây hắn cảm thấy thật khó khăn để yêu một ai khác.Nhưng nếu như đó là nàng, thì có lẽ.Sẽ có chút hương vị của tình yêu trong cuộc đời cô độc của hắn.
Relationships: An Lili & Soo-Won, An Lili/Soo-Won, Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 2





	Một chút hương vị của tình yêu

Cả kinh đô Kouka đang náo loạn.  
Hoàng đế bệ hạ Soowon ngã bệnh.  
Hoàng đế bệ hạ muốn lập hoàng hậu.  
Hai tin tức lớn xảy ra cùng lúc khiến thần dân hoang mang lo lắng. Thậm chí có người còn mạnh dạn đoán rằng, tân hoàng hậu sẽ phải tuẫn táng theo bệ hạ nếu người băng hà.  
Chưa kịp "tiêu hoá" lượng tin tức khủng khiếp như vậy thì họ phải đón nhận thêm một tin tức khác. Công chúa Yona sẽ được chọn làm hoàng hậu.  
Trong hoàng cung.  
\- Ta không chấp nhận!_ Yona gần như mất bình tĩnh hoàn toàn, giận dữ hét lên.  
\- Vì cái gì mà các người hết lần này đến lần khác tước đoạt tự do của ta!? Giết cha ta còn chưa đủ sao?  
Thiếu nữ bật khóc, dựa người vào Hak. Hắn tức giận nhìn đám người kia, tay đã cầm cây thương dài, sẵn sàng cho một cuộc chiến.  
\- Công chúa, xin người hãy suy nghĩ lại. Cuộc hôn nhân này chỉ là để che mắt thế gian, còn người cùng tướng Hak vẫn có thể...  
\- Các ngươi câm mồm!_ Một bóng dáng gầy yếu đi vào. Da hắn xanh xao, gầy đi nhiều. Có lẽ những cơn đau đầu dữ dội đã cướp mất sự bình thản của hắn hàng ngày._ Ta không đồng ý hôn sự này.  
\- Nhưng thưa bệ hạ! Bệnh của người đang dần trở nặng, và dù sao chúng ta cũng phải có người kế thừa. Còn ai phù hợp hơn nàng ta nữa?  
Mọi người im lặng. Vấn đề nhạy cảm này, đúng là chỉ có tướng Joo-doh mới dám nói.  
\- Ai nói không có?  
Thiếu nữ mảnh mai vén rèm bước vào. Khuôn mặt nàng điểm thêm chút son phấn, trông vừa xinh đẹp dịu dàng lại mạnh mẽ quyết đoán lạ thường. Lily hít sâu một hơi, trước sự sững sờ của Yona, Hak và các quan đại thần, trước sự ngạc nhiên và nghi hoặc của hắn, nàng mạnh dạn tuyên bố:  
\- Ta sẽ làm hoàng hậu! Ta có đủ điều kiện cho vị trí hoàng hậu, và hơn hết là ta sẽ chung thủy với đức vua và Kouka!

Tại hậu hoa viên.  
\- Lily...Sao cô lại làm thế!? Đây không phải chuyện đùa._Hắn thở dài.  
Lily kêu lên:  
-Ta đâu có đùa! Ta...muốn bảo vệ cho Thủy tộc và ở bên cha ta càng lâu càng tốt. Nhưng ta không thể cứ ở đó nhìn Yona đau khổ được.  
\- Vậy đó là tất cả à..._ Soowon không tránh khỏi có chút thất vọng.  
\- Không... Đó còn là vì...ta tin ngươi. Ta sẽ giúp ngươi khỏi bệnh, và ta sẽ cùng ngươi trị vì đất nước. Chưa kể, biết đâu một ngày nào đó ta sẽ thích ngươi thì sao?_ Nàng cười tươi, hai gò má ửng hồng ánh lên dưới nắng chiều.  
Soowon sững sờ. Vẻ đẹp này của nàng, lần đầu hắn được thấy. Có chút hồn nhiên tinh nghịch nhưng cũng đầy cao cả. Hắn...thích nét đẹp ấy ở nàng.  
Phải. Từ bỏ tình cảm với Yona đã từng là một chuyện khó, nhưng nếu như có Lily ở đây thì không phải không thể.  
Hắn muốn sống.  
Để cai trị vương quốc Kouka.  
Để chuộc những tội lỗi hắn đã gây ra.  
Và quan trọng nhất,  
Hắn muốn ở bên nàng, muốn được thấy nụ cười của nàng, muốn thử yêu nàng.  
Vì thế, xin người, hãy cho con được ích kỉ một lần này thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Dành cho những ai thích couple Soowon/ Lily trong Akatsuki no Yona! Một cặp được nhận xét như đôi vợ chồng già, và cũng là một trong những cặp đôi được yêu thích nhất AkaYona.  
> Mong các bạn ủng hộ! (Và xin lỗi vì lối hành văn còn kém của mình).


End file.
